


I Don't Want to Wake Up Into a Nightmare

by justalittleobssesed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Heterosexuality? not here ma'am, Missing loved one hours, Not beta read we die like women, Only slight angst don't get scared away by the tags pls, Reunion Fic, lots of fluff, lover's reunion, main characters are girls, reader's sexuality is not said she's just a female dating a female, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittleobssesed/pseuds/justalittleobssesed
Summary: It was in that moment that you realized; Pidge was still talking. Again, it was not that you minded. You could listen to her voice drone on about some kind of quantum physics for years and you wouldn't be able to find it within yourself to become bored or tired of her voice.Except for one fact: you kind of wanted her to just cuddle you right now. You wanted more affection, because on some level, you still haven't convinced yourself that this wasn't a dream, and that you were soon going to wake up into the real nightmare; the world without Pidge.Without wasting a moment, you cuddled into her side and laid your head on her chest, and looked into her eyes. You gazed into them for a minute more, than nuzzled your head back into the crook of her neck and sighed."(Y/N)? You ok?" Pausing her rant, Pidge looked at you a bit worriedly as she wrapped her arm around your waist, securing you. With her free hand, she lifted your head softly so your gazes gained contact once more."Yes. It's just... I can't help but think I'm going to wake up.
Relationships: Pidge | Katie Holt/Original Female Character(s), Pidge | Katie Holt/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	I Don't Want to Wake Up Into a Nightmare

You had accepted it. Pidge was never going to come home. You were never going to see her again. You were never again, going to be able to hold her frail, small body in your arms, to ruffle her beautiful onyx hair and watch her nose scrunch up in mock annoyance.

Never again.

*Flashback*

"Pidge don't be so nervous! You're a 14 year old who has already finished high school! I bet my life on the fact that you got into the Garrison!"

Pidge cowered behind you, almost flinching away from the letter in your hand that read 'Pidge Gunderson," (her fake identity).

"B-but what if I didn't m-make it i-in, (Y/N)? Th-then how am I s-supposed to find M-Matt?" Her bottom lip quivered, and her eyes started to moisten, as if her mind was envisioning the possibility she had just voiced. You scoffed. You lover her to death, but for such a determined, blunt girl, she could be seriously afraid of the near impossible.

"Well, instead of being afraid and cowering, why don't you open the letter and get it over with!" Hesitantly, Pidge started to slice the top open using her fingernails. When a piece of paper fell through, she squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed your hand.

Even though you two had been dating for over two months, your cheeks became warm and your insides went fuzzy for a moment. Pidge never failed to extract that emotion from you. She would always make you feel warm and flustered no matter what the situation is.

Pidge grasped your hand more tightly than before, and slowly peeled her eyes open.

"YES!"

*End Flashback*

She had been so happy that day. Pidge, after seeing that she was accepted into the Garrison, immediately hugged you, again giving you that warm, fuzzy feeling. A feeling that you would never ever be able to experience again, with her gone.

It's rather funny, how ironic it is. Pidge had left you to see the stars, but you always saw the stars. Every time she had smiled, her whole face would light up, most specifically her eyes . Her eyes held the galaxy, filled with wonder, wisdom, inquisitiveness. The glasses Pidge had started to wear after Matt had left earth only magnified her exquisite tawny coloured eyes. Eyes that held your universe. 

Eyes that you would never see again.

Time Skip -

"MOM!"

"KATIE!"

A familiar voice shook you out of your dazed stupor. You had been checking the defence systems, per Iverson's orders, when a rather large and loud commotion occurred outside the stronghold.

'It... i-it can't be.....'

Everything seemed to move in slow motion from that point on. Getting up so fast it seemed almost inhumanly possible, you knocked over your scalding hot coffee, spilling it all over your military uniform and burning your skin.

But your pain and skin could wait, as if the person outside was who you thought it was, reaching them could NOT wait.

Catapulting yourself through the hallways and towards the door, you became frustrated. Your feet, they wouldn't move fast enough. Your legs, they weren't long enough. Everything was just too slow.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but was only seconds, your hands made it to the door. Pushing it open, it was like you had also opened the door to your doubts at the same time.

'What.. what if it isn't her? What if you had just spilled scorching hot coffee on yourself and sprinted faster than Usain Bolt to see this random girl who just so happened to be named Katie?'

Your mind plagued you, continuing on the train of doubting thoughts. But as your weight pushed the door further open, you knew you couldn't turn back now.

Something wet dripped down your cheeks, and suddenly your vision was so clouded you couldn't see the newcomer. You couldn't confirm your doubt or hopes.

But she could. 

"(Y....Y/N)?"

¨KATIE!¨

Timeskip -

".... And then we found Shiro again! It was all really happy, but he was acting off, which was weird. Then a space prince came into the picture! Man, (Y/N), you really should've seen his hair. It was like he was a walking hair commercial! He was nice at the start, and he, I guess you could say, kind of bewitched Allura into falling in love with him, then he turned out to be an evil grape after all and then he betrayed us but before he did that he killed Zarkon before left so I guess he did something at least and..."

Ever since Pidge had come back with the rest of team Voltron, she had been telling you about her many adventures she had taken in space. She still hadn't let go of your hands, gripping them harder as she came to a climax point in her rant.

To be completely honest, you were going to have to ask her to tell you the story all over again tomorrow, for you weren't really listening. You were to focused on watching her lips move, voicing her words. Too focused on how her her face had become leaner, almost sharper than before. Much too focused on her eyes, and how they seemed different in some way you couldn't explain.

Your senses were still flooded with relief that she had come home, and now you had to memorize every new thing about her. 

You were examining the small diamond-shaped scar that was embedded on the left side of her nose. Your hands were to busy tracing the new muscle that had attached itself to her shoulders, stomach and thighs. Your mind was trying to absorb the new crinkles around her eyes, and the new spark that lit them up. Pidge's chin had become slightly more defined and square than her previously pointy chin. Her hair was now so long, is settled on her shoulders.

And you loved it. You loved every change that happened to your girlfriend. Not that you didn't love the way she looked before, you would always love that innocent, curious little girl that disappeared on a robotic blue lion all that time ago.

You loved this look even more now, because of how happy Pidge looked. How that new spark had been added to her eyes. How her face was even brighter than before. You couldn't deny it; you were so hopelessly in love with this girl.

It was in that moment that you realized; Pidge was still talking. Again, it was not that you minded. You could listen to her voice drone on about some kind of quantum physics for years and you wouldn't be able to find it within yourself to become bored or tired of her voice.

Except for one fact: you kind of wanted her to just cuddle you right now. You wanted more affection, because on some level, you still haven't convinced yourself that this wasn't a dream, and that you were soon going to wake up into the real nightmare; the world without Pidge.

Without wasting a moment, you cuddled into her side and laid your head on her chest, and looked into her eyes. You gazed into them for a minute more, than nuzzled your head back into the crook of her neck and sighed.

"(Y/N)? You ok?" Pausing her rant, Pidge looked at you a bit worriedly as she wrapped her arm around your waist, securing you. With her free hand, Pidge lifted your head softly so your gazes gained contact once more.

"Yes. It's just... I can't help but think I'm going to wake up. I've had so many dreams like this, and I always end up a little bit more broken inside, and missing you even more after each one." You teared up a bit, desperately hoping that the possibility you just voiced wouldn't come true. "I missed you so much Pidge. When you left, I felt like nothing, because the better half of me was gone. I felt so alone. And now your back, and I don't know how to feel. I'm so happy your back, I'm so relieved your alive. But, I'm also so afraid. I've lost you once, and if I lose you again I... I won't handle it well at all."

Pidge looked down at you, multiple emotions flashing across her face. Finally, her lips settled into a small smile. Taking her hand down from your chin, she hooked it around your neck and pulled you into her, placing you head back over her heart.

"(Y/N)? Do you feel my heart? It's beating, right? It's real. I'm real. I'm here with you, and I'm not going anywhere." Pidge smiled as she talked in her softest and most soothing voice possible. Feeling her heartbeat beneath your palm calmed you. It helped you breathe more free than you had in the many months she was gone. Seeing you relaxing, Pidge went on. 

"Now, I can't promise that I'll always be here, because in all honesty, I won't be. I'm a paladin of Voltron, and I have to keep people safe. I have to keep you safe. But, I promise, I'll always love you. I promise you won't ever feel so alone ever again. You won't." As Pidge said this, both of your legs had become intertwined on the bed. Pidge slowly and softly pulled the sheets overtop of both of you, and started to hum very softly.

After about ten minutes of this, Pidge looked down at you, and instantly ceased humming. You had fallen asleep with you mouth curled into a smile, with you face pressed against her chest, still listening to her heartbeat even in sleep.

Now, it was her turn to admire you.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue how to end stuff nicely so I really hope that was good enough 
> 
> Ok so that is a really old fic from my old wattpad account that I edited so.... feedback is welcomed y'all, be as mean as you want, honestly. I need to fix up my writing XD and if you want comment any punctuation mistakes I made because i know this sucks dw :) 
> 
> Okie have a nice day and if you want drop a request of either this fandom or another, and believe me I'm in a hella amount of fandoms


End file.
